MariMite: 15pairings
by Neru
Summary: Drabbles written for 15pairings challenge.
1. Lilies: ShimakoNoriko

Title: "Lilies"

Theme: #5 'flowers'

Pairing: Noriko/Shimako

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Noriko was a brave girl and very in touch with her common sense. Still, she didn't quite know how to handle the task of getting Shimako to kiss her. Noriko herself abosolutely refused to iniciate it (not out of fear of rejection, no, it was only a matter of seeming insolent) and then learned ten thousand new things about being shy. And frustrated.

Shimako was a lily in her eyes, a delicate flower - and so she waited. Flowers are prettier when you admire them from a distance and they wither once you steal them for yourself.

She could swear she could smell, almost taste lilies when Shimako smiled and pressed her lips against Noriko's. Just like that, out of the blue, one rainy afternoon.

That was when Noriko lost all of her anxiousness and understood an obvious truth- Shimako was a wonderful human being, but a human after all - breakable, worrying, warm and reachable.

Yes, Noriko fought for breath still refusing to break away from the kisses, Shimako was a flower that doesn't wither when she steals it for herself.


	2. Thunderstorm: KaninaShimako

Title: "Thunderstorm"

Theme: #3 'only playing/pretending'

Pairing: Kanina/Shimako

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Shimako shivered as Kanina's face got closer and closer, her lips curved in a smile. It was as inexplicable as everything about her. Shimako hated feeling confused, hated being toyed with when she had no guarantee of anything. She disliked games, pretending, lies.

And there came this girl, a woman already, who was no less dangerous than a hurricane but also no less exciting than a thunderstorm from afar. But this thunderstorm swept her off her feet and placed Shimako right in the middle of everything she was afraid of.

Shimako didn't know what Kanina wanted and denied things she wanted for herself. It should have been so simple - they both should have had other tasks; their feelings should have been elsewhere.

"How do we stop this?" Shimako asked after Kanina lightly-almost-pleadingly touched her lips.

"But what?" Kanina answered, not even a trace of fake innocence in her voice. Insolence at its finest; insolence and a challenge. Things were never easy for her and Shimako wanted to clarify them, but one look from Kanina was enough to come back to reality.

There was no point in running away from this dream-like, twisted and games-filled reality.

Deep down, Shimako knew she didn't want to.


	3. Wish: YoshinoYumi

Title: "Wish"

Theme: #9 'meow'

Pairing: Yoshino/Yumi

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Yoshino giggled. Yumi lost a bet with her again, another one in a long history of their games.

Often it was a ridiculous little thing. Yoshino would say "You surely can't do it," and Yumi would get worked up and fiercely demand to prove her wrong. It was endearing how Yumi always put her heart in whatever she did, as if every single thing in life needed complete devotion and attention.

Yoshino patted her head and thought that Yumi was indeed like a kitten. A small one that didn't like straying away yet.

Yoshino hoped that she wouldn't ever stray away too far from her. Just like Yumi put her heart into everything she did, Yoshino found herself wishing with all her might that they could continue being like this, together.


	4. Prince Charming: SeiShiori

Title: "Prince Charming"

Theme: #6 'elope'

Pairing: Sei/Shiori

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Sei always liked reading books, but after leaving she became very careful about her picks. She stubbornly avoided idealistic romances; stories in which lovers overcame all obstacles just to reach their 'happily ever after'. Sei thought that reading them was masochistic. In fairytales, the princess would always be eager to elope.

Sei wondered. If she were a prince, would Shiori leave God for her? A man and a woman - maybe that would be a more sacred union; one that could be understood.

She didn't held any grudges (at least not too many) but she felt sorry.

She wondered if she was the evil witch or the dragon from her own fairytale.

Sei laughed aloud and thought that she never saw God as a prince charming.


	5. Healing: YoukoSei

Title: "Healing"

Theme: #7 'cherry flavor medicine'

Pairing: Youko/Sei

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Somewhere along the way they decided to move in together. It was probably after Sei literally ripped off the upper buttons of Youko's blouse and said she couldn't go on like this anymore. She looked very determined and very eager to rip off the remaining buttons or simply tear the clothes to shreds.

Youko was astounded - she underestimated her old friend, she should have known better than to play with fire. She kept on telling herself that this was flirting, that she didn't possess whatever it was that Sei needed.

But Sei's expression told her otherwise, _My heart isn't even mine, but you can take it_

"How can you give away something that doesn't belong to you?" Youko half-heartedly slapped away her hand. Once more she tried to be an eloquent and calm Rosa Chinensis, but she already knew she had lost.

"You started it. Or I did. It was a long time ago. If you didn't want it, why even bother continuing all of this? You never waste time on things you don't need." Sei's words came out quick and sharp, she looked like she was in pain but at the same time triumphant. "Don't be afraid. It won't disappear if you grasp it." she added more gently and for a moment Youko tried to believe it.

She still should have known better, but for this woman, she could take a risk.

Sei reached out and touched her lips with her hand, with an unvoiced plea, demand maybe, and Youko leaned in. Sei tasted like cherries and it felt like safety, like a sight of home after a long journey and Youko wondered who was healing who.


	6. Priestess: KanakoYumi

Title: "Priestess"

Theme: #11 'pain'

Pairing: Kanako/Yumi

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Kanako shouldn't have been born in modern times. Yumi thought that she looked awkward in her school uniform, next to cheerful and smiling faces of her classmates.

There was something fierce and _ancient_ in her gaze, something that made Yumi both confused and dazzled. Kanako would look better as a priestess, dignified and utterly devoted to protecting whatever kind of deity she served. She would remain a woman who could only achieve happiness by serving others, or rather this one person she chose.

She had high expectations but she would go to any lengths if the situation called for it- which was a bit frightening.

Yumi scolded herself for being stupid and reading too much manga, but couldn't quite shake off the mental image of Kanako with a sharp look in her eye and a sharp blade in her hand, dressed in a priestess' robes, ready to fight.

Kanako told her numerous times that she was a goddess, and if Yumi told her to go away - she would try but never succeed. Yumi didn't tell her to go away, despite all the pain Kanako caused and many things that screamed it was wrong.

Yumi knew she was no goddess but she was good at forgiving. If it meant remaining under Kanako's unwavering though possessive care, she could play along.

Yumi also knew that her relationship with Kanako was slowly but surely stealing her innocence away, one of the things that Kanako loved in her the most.

Her priestess whispered all kinds of promises against her lips, but Yumi couldn't understand them anymore.


End file.
